


Reunited At Last

by Heliom



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Max, POV Multiple, POV Rachel, Rachel Amber Lives, Romance, Timelines, amberfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliom/pseuds/Heliom
Summary: Just to make things clear: Max's character is genderbent. Chloe and him kept in touch. Rachel's alive and Max moves back from Seattle within one year. Mr Jefferson lectures the students of Blackwell in photography. Max hasn't yet discovered his rewind powers and the way he does might surprise you.





	1. Gossip Girl

**Max’s POV, Arcadia Bay, Car - Early August**

 

I should feel happy about all this, but I don’t really know what I feel. Sure thing I’m happy to go back to Blackwell, Arcadia Bay my beloved hometown. _Dog_ that sound so cheesy. Anyways not to mention my long loved childhood bestie Chloe Price. I really hope she is doing fine, after everything… Ughh, I just feel like a shitty friend thinking about it. I left her when she needed me the most.

 

“Sooo are you nervous to be back, huh?” Says dad briskly.

 

“Uhh... Yeah, I guess…I just need to make a call.” I excuse.

 

“Ohh, of course Chloe need to know now that it's official.” He lights up.

 

He does not know shit. Of course Chloe knows. We’ve had contact since I left one year ago, duh! No, I'm not calling her. Not today.

 

 

**Rachel’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Rachel’s Dorm - Early August**

 

Hmm… What should I wear today? I ask myself as I look at my figure in the dirty mirror. First off I think about something classy, like a white top and some regular blue jeans. But then suddenly remember about the vortex party this evening. I let out sigh as I reluctantly have to admit, that kind of outfit didn’t fit there. Slowly I make my way to my wardrobe. When I open it I can hear the sound of hangers fall to the floor, among with some clothes. Ughh… I really need to clean this mess up. Someday. I bend over and grab a random hanger. A red flannel shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans is hooked up on it and something tells me, that this is perfect outfit for today. Not too basic but still not too tryhard. Perfect for a vortex party! That’s it I think as I slowly dress myself.

 

Again looking in the mirror. A 5 ft 5 inches tall girl with long blonde hair looks back at me. Her hazel eyes staring into mines. I pose to see if something missing, I know it’s something. How could I forget? I walk back to my bedside table and reach for my well worn blue feather earing I always wears. Finally satisfied with everything I hurry out the door. I need to get to the “Two Whales” for some breakfast. I could practically kill for some of Joyce’s waffles right now.

 

**Later on that day, Classroom 7, Photography Class**

 

“Today class, we’re gonna talk about what gave birth to the first “Self-Portraits” or as you teenagers call it, “Selfies”. Since we just are about to begin with this I’ll make this one easy on you.” Says Mr Jefferson as he clears his throat.

“In this case it’s not about “what” rather “who”. Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created “daguerreotypes” a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror. This process brought out fine detail in people’s faces making them extremely personal and easy to recognize.” He continues.

 

Blah Blah… just get to it yet, I think as he struggles to find a working whiteboard pen. Sure it's important and shit but why couldn't we just start of the semester with something less… typically schoolish. Like taking picture, since we're in photography class. Wouldn't that be the main focus? What's the time anyways? I slowly reaches for my phone that's laying on my desk, close to the edge. When he looks away I quickly swoops it and place it in my lap. Discrete I press the home button and the screen lights up.

**_2.43 Pm_ **

Only 1 hour and two minutes left until this day’s over. I catch myself glance out the window now and then. Focus! It's just… I check the time again… 32 minutes and 15 seconds left, 32 minutes and 14 seconds… After what feels like ages the bell starts ringing. Finally. Nearly falling as I fly of my chair to get out as fast as possible I grip the table. Pff… thanks table, that could have ended worse. As I make my way down the corridor I can't help but notice the posters. _“Everyday Heroes Contest. Hand in a picture and ignite the spark to your potential!”_

Haha! That’s lame! The last line sound like it's been taken from any commercial these days. Why Jefferson?

 

**End of class, Outside**

 

“Rach, did you hear about that new guy, Maximilian ?” Juliet asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s nearly impossible to miss out on that since the whole school’s nuts about it” I answer calmly, trying to hide the fact that I’m even interested.

 

“From what I’ve heard it seems like he’s going to be in photography class. Some rumours also claims that he’s a, I quote: “knockout in the looks department” she giggles.

 

She gives me a wink, I ignore her and turn away as I feel my cheeks heat up.

 

“Whateverthefuck, I just hope he’s single and ready to mingle.” Victoria cuts of with a smirk.

 

Something about how the said it just make me furious. She talks about Maximilian like she already _owns_ him. She don’t even know what he’s like. Not that I’m some kind of expert. Chloe told me some basics like hobbies and age. She also found some old photos of him. Even though they were super blurry I’ve already managed to form a picture in my head. Tall, not too tall. Perfect tall. Brown hair, blue eyes, poor psychic, freckles and always a camera at hand…

 

“Ehh… umm… Rachel are you even listening? What do _you_ know about him?”

Snapback to reality (whoop there goes gravity, whoop there goes gravity.)

Apparently Juliet asked me a question.

 

“S-Sorry, something just crossed my mind. What did you say Juliet?”

 

“OoooOoOOoo, someone’s got their head in the clouds today. What is it?” She asks ignoring my question.

 

“Nothing of interest I assure you.” I answer. Trying my best to sound normal.

 

“If you say so… Well, before you zooned out I asked if you knew something about this Maximilian. Do you?” She continues clearly excited.

 

“Sad to say but the answer is no. I’m afraid I know as little as you do.”

 

The expression in her face shifted from excitement to disappointment to curiosity.

 

“Are you su-” She begin interrupted by a ringing phone, my phone. Fiddling with my phone as I see a number I don’t recognise I finally manages to answer.

 

**On The Phone:**

 

_“Rachel Amber?”_

 

A male voice. I know that I should be worried, but I feel completely safe. His voice is smooth as honey and the way he says my name make me shiver.

 

_“You there? I would like to talk to Rachel Amber”_

 

This mysterious guy wants to talk to me, but why?

 

_“Ehh… Hello? I’m Rachel. I'm sorry, but who are you?”_

 

_“No, it’s my fault don't know what happened with the manners. I didn't even introduce myself.”_

 

Manners, hmm I already like this guy. He can't be from here. Arcadia Bay isn't really known for manners among youngsters.

 

“ _My name is Maximilian Caulfield. A friend of Chloe. She gave me your number and said that you study at Blackwell Academy. I'm about to attend myself this year.”_

 

Max? _That_ Max?

 

_“Ohh...I’m not sure but I think we'll have Photography Class together. Jefferson’s group?”_

 

The words slips between my lips without thinking.

 

 _“Hahah,”_ he chuckles. _“Yes I think you're right, 2BPH?” He questions._

 

 _“Maybe not the only thing we'll have together. I’ve heard from Chloe that you’re a good photographer and I happen to be a model. Maybe we could do a photoshoot someday, huh?”_ I say flirty.

 

Suddenly feeling bold. Eager to find out what kind of person this “Max” is. I know for sure that he likes photography. Cause why else would he come back if it wasn't for the photography class. The one thing Blackwell was famous for. Chloe has said that he is very caring for others. According to her, Max also played the guitar. On the appearance I had very little. The blurry photos didn’t really tell me anything. Later on she confirmed my thoughts. She told me that he had brown hair, blue eyes and a lot of freckles. She also said that he was skinny but that might have changed. They hadn't seen each other in a year, just been chatting through phone. When I asked if he was cute she avoided the question and just remembered something important she’d forgot to do. She clearly just sees him as a brother, interesting.

 

_“Hah. My main reason for my call is that I need your help”_

 

Even on the phone I could hear that he was flattered

 

“ _M-my help? How can I, help you?”_

 

_“Nothing too bad I hope. Chloe whatcanyousay forced me to ask you this. She want’s us to get to know each other since you two are close. She don’t care about the fact is that me myself lived here just one year ago. She insisted. So if it doesn't bother you, would you, Rachel Amber, want be my tour guide?”_

 

I didn’t expect that. Caught of guard I kept quiet. One second passed.

 

_“Of course. Just tell me the date, time and place. I’ll be there. Promise.”_

 

_“How… about the 5th of August? Meet at the parking lot?”_

 

 _“Wait just let me check”_ I say as I search for my calendar.

 

 _“Hmm… 5th of August, wait that’s today! Is this a joke or are you really at the parking lot right now? Wait don’t say anything, prove it! Tell me three things you see from where you stand.”_ I demand.

 

 _“Well… First I see a brick building with the letters “_ **_BLACKWELL ACADEMY_ ** _” on it. Second, I see an empty parking lot except me of course. Last but not least, I see a girl standing next to a wall full of posters. She’s wearing black ripped jeans, a red flannel shirt and, is it a blue feather earing? She is talking on the phone. May I also add, looking veeeery cute.”_ He proudly present _._

 

Dafuq!? How could he possibly know what _I_ was wearing!? The two first facts was easy to access. One search away and a little fantasy, but the third. How? I feel my cheeks burn red as I turn away. Away from what, I don’t even know. Halfway through action I spot a lone figure in the corner of my eye. No, i-it can't be. Scared of being observed I walk away. Even with the knowledge of my surroundings I turn around, and of course he is right. Behind me there's a wall. Not just any wall, this one is filled to it's limits with posters. Damn Max, well played, I must admit.

 

 _“Are you still th-”_ He slowly begins.

 

_“Yes, and just to make things clear. You tell me that you’re at the parking lot right in this very moment. So you claim that if I walk straight there right now, you’ll be there. Right?”_

 

 _“That’s completely right ma’am”_ He says with a laughter.

 

“ _If you say so…”_ I mumble as I end the call. Leaving him hanging.

 

If he really is here he won’t have to wait long but if he lied… then he’s just a waste of my time. I feel a sting of regret as put away my phone. C’mon Rachel, you _don’t_ feel sorry for him. You haven’t even meet him… yet.


	2. No History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel just have to see it for herself. She's veeeery curious about who this Max is. Rachel fears that they'll be the polar opposites, and how will Chloe play her part?

**Rachel’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Outside**

If Max really _is_ here and indeed need a tour guide, then I'll better hurry up so he doesn't have to wait. In one swift motion I'm on my way. As I speed my way through campus I get various glares. Like usual, I think not even trying to be cocky. It simply lays in my nature. A blond pixie girl suddenly bumps into me. _Victoria_ . We both freeze for a short moment, not saying a word. Until she decides to open her big fat mouth. “Watch where you go!” she shouts turning her head to see who it was. But I’m already long gone. I notice her face drastically change expression, from pissed to surprised. I don't notice myself that I've stopped. When Victoria catches me staring, her face changes once again. This time showing something else. It almost looks like she's trying to apologise. _Ughh! Fuck off Vic_. I don’t need your attention demanding ass in my face right now. I've got somewhere to be.

 

As I slowly approach the parking lot I spot him easily. Duh! Since he's the only one there. He just stands there. His brown hair styled in a messy but cool way. Looking like he just got out of bed, maybe he just did? _Damn_ , he’s a real cutie. My thought surprises me. Did I just think that? Shiet… I didn't expect him to be hot. This wasn't the Max I had pictured. This guy was definitely _not_ the kind of hipster-nerd I thought it’d be. I feel kinda irritated by my so wrong guess, but kinda not, in some way. My mind wanders away. Seeing him right here, right now. He’s leaning casually against an old rusty “bubble”. When he spots me he can’t hide the fact that he checks me out. I can’t resist but smile at his ocean-blue eyes and cute freckles. When I catch him staring I watch with awe how a light red blush appears on his cheeks. _Adorable._ If he just couldn't become more attractive. As I get closer I can get a real look on what it is he's wearing. Light blue ripped jeans, loose style but not too baggy. I really hate baggy jeans on guys, like why? I don't see the point of making sweatpants out of jeans. That should totally be banned.

He have folded them a bit at the ankle. How _stylish,_ lol. He's also wearing a pair of “wannabe white” converses. It matches with the jeans. Having the same kind of shade (or lack of). Not knowing where to look my eyes stops at his upper body that is covered (unfortunately) with low cut, dark blue tanktop with some black paint on it. When I get a closer look I see the shape of two hand marks slightly tilted outwards. Making it look like a stag’s antlers. Between them there's a shape of a fist. Representing the head I guess. _Fascinating._ My whole being tells me that's there something familiar with him. Like I've met him before. The thing is, there's absolutely no history between us. At least not in this universe.

 

“You came, I'm actually surprised that you didn't bail on me.” He says looking genuinely happy. Thinking about what to say, I just say the first thing that's on my mind.

 

“Well, I didn't have a reason not to. Plus I wanted to see who you were. Those blurry photos didn’t really tell me anything.”

 

For a millisecond his face explodes in awe until he manages to gather himself. It seems like my answer took him by surprise.

 

“Uhm, who? Chloe… Of course. I-is she okay?” He asks, glancing with his eyes, looking hella nervous.

 

As I nod simply his worried expression gets replaced by a huge smile. One small action of his, one small action that made my heart melt. No, this can’t be happening! I’m _not_ starting to catch feelings for _Chloe’s_ Max. But if I somehow did I’d be leaving the safe zone and entering dangerous territory. I can already feel the risks of these grounds before even testing the boundaries. I have to stay cool and act natural. _C’mon gurl you’re a fucking actress!_ This should be easy, I’ve done this at least a hundred times, and that was even on stage. Easy as a pie, right?

 

**Chloe’s POV, Arcadia Bay, Car**

 

I wake up and realise I’ve fallen asleep as I was waiting for Rachel. When I half sleep makes a small peek through the window trying to find her, expecting her to be waiting for me to wake up I see her, but she's not alone. Who is he? I spot them standing there. Rachel and this mysterious guy on the parking lot. He’s average high with brown messy hair with strokes of copper. I see the way she is looking at him, there’s definitely something between them. Suddenly wide awake I straighten up. Whenever he moves Rachel immediately follows, adjusting to one another like magnets. Rachel that's usually good at hiding her true feelings seems to have some difficulties today. Always looking in his direction, and when she isn't he is. They are so cute, and even if I don't know him yet I’m already able to tell that he would always have her back, no matter what. Just the way he makes her behave is proof enough. She acts calm seems to be oblivious about her dramatic change of behaviour. I decide not to interrupt since they seem to have a moment. I'll just watch I guess, see what happens next.

 

**Max’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Parking Lot**

 

“Uhm, who? Chloe of course…” I mutter for myself. “I-is she okay?” I asks. Not knowing what other things she’s been through due this one year makes my heart ache. I look back at her. She’s so pretty, no wrong Max. She’s beautiful. _Wowser._ I hadn't known the difference between those two words, until now. I catch myself staring. Not knowing where to look my eyes searches for something, anything. My pile of trash as a car, a red bleached pickup parked closest to the road, Rachel, wait no. White fluffy clouds on a light blue background, my worn out convos, the beautiful girl right in front of me... I end up staring anyway. _Fuck._ I realise she still hasn't answered my question. Is Chloe okay? When she lightly nod her head I feel like everything’s possible. Without being able to stop, the corners of my mouth goes up putting a smile on my face. I feel her eyes piercing me. She probably thinks I’m an idiot. Just standing there with a wide-ass smile, looking like a total goofball. Even though she just confirmed that my best friend was okay, I can't stop but thinking about Rachel. Do I even have a shot on her? No, Max you don’t. She’s out of your league. Just forget about it I say to myself, but it’s not that easy. I feel myself spacing out. Somewhere in my mind I can imagine a future for us together, sitting all cuddled up on a bench. The wind’s howling and my arm tightens around her waist as we try to keep the warmth within. I force myself back to reality. Feeling an uncomfortable emptiness in my chest I slowly persuade my thought that the important thing now isn’t about me. It’s about Chloe. I can only pray that she’ll forgive me. Out of the blue I remember something. The main reason why I’m here in the first place. The “guided tour”. As I didn't already know this place like my own pocket. Also knowing this was Chloe’s idea I feel like I can’t let her down, not again. I clear my throat as my brain’s working on high speed, not knowing what to say.

 

“So… Are you ready for the tour then?” She says offering me her hand in a fun and kind of flirty way. Not knowing how to act or do this time either I just nod. _Lame_. How cool of you Max. This is definitely the way to impress a girl. As if you ever knew, I think just slightly judging my lack of experience.

 

“Well, guess we start from scratch. This is the black pearl of Arcadia Bay. I proudly present, drumroll please… Blackwell Academy.” She gestures towards the brick building.

 

“The only thing Blackwell’s famous for is, he photography classes. Thanks to Mr Jefferson. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he's mental or something. Like why would anyone move to Arcadia Bay? As someone that famous like him.” She says rolling her eyes.

 

“I don’t complain. I must admit he’s pretty good looking to be a teacher, sometimes a little distracting” she continues.

 

A petite blush appears on the rosy cheeks. She definitely have a thing for this Jefferson dude. Out from thin air my excitement about his class slowly reduces. I haven't even meet him yet, better not start assuming things that aren't fact. But I don’t like the way Rachel speaks of him anyways. What’s my deal? Jefferson’s a really good photographer and one of my role models. We haven’t meet and suddenly I have the right to anger, nah i don’t think so Max. Better behave now.

  


**Rachel’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Parking Lot**

 

I shouldn't have said that. I should _not_  have said that! As fast as the words slipped out I see how Max’s posture is failing. Even though he doesn't show any sign of it, I can tell for sure something's bothering him. His smile is turned upside down. Oblivious about the face he’s making he let’s out a small sigh. I get an impulse of wanting to hug him, comfort him in any possible way. No Amber, you’ve done enough damage here. I think myself surprised about the thought. Okay better try to fix this quick. Say something!

“I want to show you something, and I bet you haven’t seen it even though you lived here your whole childhood.” I say giving him a almost not noticeable smirk. I walk up closely until I stand next to him. I take his hand in my and begin to drag him onto school grounds. Overwhelmed by my surprising move, he don’t have the time to put up any fight. His hand is smooth against mine and for a dull moment of awe I forget where I’m going. When we enter the campus together, I can feel heads turning. When we has manages us to make our way to the fountain I feel a picking on my arm. I stop and turn around, still holding on to Max’s hand where I meets a pair of blue eyes. Dana Ward, cheerleader, vortex member and a overall nice person. Aka one of my best friends here at school.

 

“Hello there Rach! Who’s this handsome man, a _friend_ of yours?” Dana asks, giving me a small wink then turning her full attention to Max. Excited about how this is about to turn out I decide to play along.

 

“Friend? Well I guess you can call it that, for now.” I answer secretly returning a wink.

 

“This is Maximilian, I assume you’ve heard about him. He’s going to be in our photography class.” I add watching Dana’s eyes spark. She puts on a serious face and checks her phone. After a few seconds a sms gui shows up. She types quickly and then satisfied press [Send].

 

“I’m really sorry I Dana, but I can’t chat right now. I’ll text later.” I promise interrupting her attempt to talk to Max.

 

I make an effort to walk away but someone is blocking me, that someone is no other than the queen bitch of Blackwell herself. Victoria.

“Oh, hai Rachel. I’m really sorry about earlier, I should have watched my steps. You’re not mad at me are you?” She says it all very fast and it’s hard to catch everything but somehow I manages to. It seems like she haven’t noticed Max yet, but just I the thought enters my mind she sees him. She slowly realizes who he is. Her eyes widens and you can tell, she’s got struck real hard. She gives Max the look of a lover and just as she’s about to say something she abruptly freeze. Her eyes focuses in frustrate. I try to see what it is that’s bothering her. She just stares. Not at me, not Max but at something in between. Her sight is locked at our entwined hands. _Shit_ , she’s gonna blow I feel it.

 

**Victoria’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Outside**

 

I can’t tear my eyes of them. Fuck her! Why does she always have to ruin everything! At the first sight of _him_ you could tell I was sold. He was perfect, almost able to compete with the best of the best. Me, almost. His eyes was the thing that got me hard. They were so _mesmerizing_ , blue looking like the sky a cloud free night. I think there even were small stretches of silver, like stars. Max quickly releases his hand from Rachel’s grip and looks down at his shoes. He looks lost, like someone has just dropped him off somewhere without a map. Hmm…

“Maybe I can be your map…” I think quietly, wait shit. Did I just say that out loud? I try to sneak a glance of Max. He looks as surprised as I feel. He sure heard it but might just try to shake it off. Rachel which is right next to him didn't seem to have heard anything. She just stands there, even with zero effort and still looks like she's posing. Always showing off her best sides. As much as I hate to admit this, I can't deny the fact that I haven't yet discovered any of her bad sides. It doesn't look like Max has either I think when I see him also looking at her. The way he does it really catches me off balance. Not like a predator watching its prey like most of the guys around here. He looks like a man who have just found the love of his life. His eyes glittering like a dozens of diamond. I can't help but stare. Something shifts in his body and the moment is broken. Without saying a word he sets off.

 

**Rachel’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Outside**

 

Where is he going, and why in a hurry? I think for myself when also I start running, trying to catch up on him. Easier said than done I later on realizes when I watch him disappear around a corner. I hear a slight sound of clickings as I approach the place Max was last seen on. When I come around the wall I see him there. On his knees just about to snap a pic of a beautiful blue butterfly. I know that if this was anyone but Max I’d immediately try to scare it away just to tease. But yet again, if it was anyone _but_ Max. The way he slowly shift and tilt his camera just to get the perfect photo is impressive. He looks like a professional when he focuses all of his attention on the shot. Just when I’m about to call his name I feel a slight buzzing in my pocket.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to write here...
> 
> [Insert interesting note plz]


	3. Acrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That butterfly is truly some kind of strong force of nature. Max just running off like that, what will happen?

**Max’s POV, Blackwell Academy**

 

I can hear it’s flapping wings and can almost feel how the air around it shifts. It flies with grace and ease over a puddle then decides to go in for a landing. It lands just at the edge making the water act like a mirror. I need this for my portfolio, I think trying to get my phone without making any sudden movements. Now with the right tool in hand, I snap a bunch of pictures. Hoping that at least one will work out fine. I hear the sound of buzzing and turn around. Although I was sure I heard something, there’s nothing there. Not wanting to waste time on worrying about something I might have heard, I return to the butterfly. It’s a pity that I left my polaroid in the car. I can’t believe how I could forget about it. Usually I don’t go anywhere without it. One thing I love about my actual camera is that I get the photo right away to look. Hopefully I'll be able to print out the pictures from my phone. Regardless of how close I look at the screen, I still can't see any details. Even though I have a great opportunity for a good pic, my phone isn't able to frame it the way I want it to. I might as well just give up. I rise to my feet and begin to walk towards the parking lot and decides to get going with moving in.

 

I feel awful for just running away like that. If I meet Rachel I'll have to apologise. But how should I explain something even I don't understand? One moment I was just there with her, then I felt like something was calling me. Not in control of my actions I began to run. Then out of nowhere that blue butterfly appeared...

 

\---

 

When I get to the parking lot I see that the sun is about to disappear around the horizon. It gets darker for every moment. Aw man, are you cereal? If only I had arrived earlier, then I could get another shot for my portfolio. I can't believe I missed _the golden hour_. Disappointed I unlock my car. I need to get something moving up to my dorm, like my camera for the before and after pic. By habit check my phone and is surprised to see that I’ve got a text, from Rachel.

 

**_From: Rachel_ **

_[ just wanted to check up on u. I’ll be at the vortex party tonight but we can catch up later, m’kay? ]_

 

**_From: Max_ **

_[ sure, text me when you get out of the party. ]_

 

I decide to start my search for my camera and open some boxes. It’s gotta be here somewhere. Later on I regret my choice of saving the packing for last. Making me in a hurry I just threw everything where they could fit. It could be anywhere. _Dog, why y do dis?_ After what feels like a millions years I finally find it but then I hear something. It sounds like a girl laughing in the distance, kinda creepy. Spinning around to search for the source of the sound I spot someone across the street, on the sidewalk. It appears to be a someone from campus. I barely recognise her due to the clothes but I think I saw her at the school grounds not too long ago. She’s all dressed in black and looks excessively sober, stumbling around campus at, I check the time. 10.32 pm.

Making an effort of crossing the street to get to her dorm she lets out a hysterical laugh when she nearly trips. Out of nowhere I feel some kind of déjà vu moment. When I look at her I understand why. It’s like a movie, when the main character just walks through the heavy traffic with no effort. Not getting hit by any cars because of some weird force that seems to guide the cars so they naturally drive past. The only difference now is, we _aren’t_ in a movie. It feels like I watch everything in slow motion when a black car rapidly approaches. She’s still in the middle of the road, she’s gonna get hit if not the driver spot her in time. Although I know I’m completely out of power to make any change I extend my arm. Somehow believing that I can stop it from happening, but I can’t, or can I? Suddenly the world around me gets blurry and starts moving. First slow, then it gets faster. Making me nauseous. I close my eyes. _Woosh_.

It abruptly stops, like nothing happened. I feel a slight tingling in my arm. When look down at my hand, not knowing what I expected my eyes don’t seem to find anything unusual. _What the fuck was that?!_ Scared of what just happened I desperate search for something to calm me down. My eyes slowly falls on this one person, but it does the opposite of making me calm. I freeze as I immediately recognize her. It’s _that_ girl. The same girl I just saw get hit by a car. What kind of sorcery is this, have I gone insane? I question myself. I pick my phone up and I quickly checks the time. 10.32 pm

I can feel chills go down my back, have I gone back in time? It must be broken… My thoughts gets interrupted by her hysterical laugh. _When she almost tripped._ I have to figure out whether this _is_ real, but for now I have to at least try to save her. Now that fate apparently gave me another chance. I start running towards her. The wind's howling in my ears. I'm almost there, it's gonna be alright. She turn around and look in my direction, but she doesn't see me. Her eyes shifts in and out of focus. I sprint the last remaining feets and collides with her, forcing her off the road. Even before I have time to turn around I feel a hard gust in against my back, knocking me off balance. The adrenaline pumps through my veins and my heart’s beating like crazy. I turn around to face the girl but she’s gone. I see her figure disappear between the doors to the girls dormitory. Ehh… you're welcome, I guess.

 

When I get back to the car again trying to get something done I remember something. The keys to my room. _Shit_. I was supposed to have got them from the principal's office this afternoon. I pick up my phone and search for the information mail:

 

_[ Dear Mr. Caulfield,_

_I’m glad to say that you have been accepted into Blackwell Academy. Depending on when you’ll be moving in I have the keys to your dorm room (106) in my office. Just find me or state your name and personal information to any of the teacher here and you’ll get access to your keys. The school is opened between 6am - 8pm every day. You'll get more information when you arrive. Doors are always being locked, keys are required if wishing to enter._

 

_Principal Wells ]_

 

The time is 11.05 PM, maybe a little late. I feel a blast and get strange impulse. I want to find out exactly what happened earlier. The whole saving that girl thing, was kinda _mysterious_. I straighten up a bit and try to focus. Maybe I can go back in time and get my keys in some way. Still holding onto my phone the world before me gets blurry. Ghosts of the past brushes past me. Feeling an oncoming headache I stop. It’s still dark outside. Guess I can’t go back that far without crushing my head. I look up trying to find the moon somewhere on the dark night sky. A huge cloud cover a big part of the sky. Before putting away my phone I need to reassure to have the sound on, just in case mom would call. I breathe in the rather cold air. I can at least check the doors, now that I have all the time in the world. After almost trying. every doorknob, I decide to give up after this last door. It’s locked, shit. But handle feels loose, if only… a plan takes form in my mind.

 

I raise my arms, it’s not even that heavy I have time to think before launching the huge rock with full force at the poor knob. A satisfying sound when it breaks makes me grin evilly. I hurry inside and rewind. _Woosh._ I may just be able to get used to this. I unlock the door from the inside peek out, pleased to see the unharmed doorknob. It’s dark and I begin to search for a light switch. _Click_ . I find myself in small looking room. It seems like some kind of shed. Tools and all kinds of weird security stuff is covering a big part of the floor, as well for the walls. Even in this mess you can sense a form of a door lurking behind a pile of ancient looking books. _Jackpot!_ Without touching the stacked books I reach for the handle. Unlocked. No need to think twice I push them aside. _Begone!_ I burst open the door and wait a bit before rewinding. _Woosh_ I turn around and gets surprised at the sigh. Stairs, it’s just an endless stairway. Now knowing what else to do I begin my climbing.

 

**Rachel’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Vortex Party**

 

The music’s high and everybody’s having the time of their life, I can tell. Nathan already stoned by the look in his eyes. But I wonder where Victoria is, I haven't seen her or any of her minions around. Even shy Kate Marsh decided to show up tonight. I bet Juliet had something to do with it. It’s a shame Chloe couldn't make it here. But I still understand her, wanting to stay home with Joyce now that David had left. David her step-father or as I prefer, step-ladder left for an urgent case in the south. The patrol needed as much help they could get, I heard Chloe explain for me. It’s kinda sweet of her to care for her mom like that. Now that there has been some weird disappearances lately such as Megan Weaver. I didn’t know her and has only heard some rumours about her. Apparently Chloe and her were good friends it seemed when I tried to bring her up for Chloe, not making that mistake again.

 

As the night goes on I dance, drink and hang out with the right people. To my surprise it just feels weird. Dana comes up to and asks for a dance. But I'm not in the mood right now, weird since partying always triggers me. It’s just the feeling of being in the center of, pretty much everything. It’s at the Vortex Club all the juicy rumors starts. This time it just feels a bit, off like something's missing, or someone. Suddenly remembering about Max I start zigzagging out of the mig mess of warm bodies at the dance floor. Finally free to move without knocking someone off I take out my phone.

 

**_From: Rachel_ **

_[ this party is hella boring. I'm leaving, where are you? ]_

 

**_From Max:_ **

_[ on the roof. go through the tool shed, door’s unlocked. ]_

 

**_From: Rachel_ **

_[ the roof? umm...I’ll be there ]_

 

A particularly bright spotlight ends up on me. I step aside just to bump into Juliet.

 

“Oh, hi Rachel, having fun?” She asks.

“If I’m being completely honest, no. I was just on my way to leave.” I shout trying to make me heard over a so loud but catchy tune. She gives me questioning look. Before she even have time to open her mouth I firmly place my finger on her lips. Surprised by my action she keep quiet. Not waiting for a response I carry off. I can hear Juliet calling my name and turn my head only to give her a small wink prior to me making my way out. I button my flannel shirt and start heading for the dark school building.

 

\---

 

I feel myself twitch as the freezing cold doorknob comes in contact with my hand. As Max said, it's unlocked. I've never been in here since Skip worked at the school. Poor him, getting fired just because that one girl went missing. It's not like it was his fault or anything. Now days there's that freaky Samuel guy that always talks about the squirrels.

 

It still hasn't changed a bit. All the fixing supplies and security alarms are all in there places. Behind a stack of books there the door leading to the rooftop. I take my time when I carefully move the books one by one. A thick layer of dust rests upon them. I open the door and just as I thought there's a long staircase. Is he still there? I really shouldn't have taken so long to come. When I step out on the open rooftop a light wind catches on to me. Walking along the edge looking down, spectating, a dizziness and fear for falling hits me. The whole world is being set in swing. I don't notice how my perspective changes until I lose my balance.

 

**Max’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Rooftop**

 

_“What are you waiting for, slowpoke?” I immediately recognize the familiar voice. Chloe. Just for teasing I stick my tongue out causing her to smile. When I make an attempt to turn around, to face her, she's gone. Replaced by someone else. It can’t be… Mr Jefferson sits right next to me, busy picking with a fancy camera. Must have cost a fortune.  As I slowly shift feeling uncomfortable he catches my focus by putting up a creepy smile. Ehh… uhh, what’s up with this dude?_

 

_“Hello Maximilian, have you handed in a photo to the everyday heroes contest yet?”_

 

_“Max, it's Max. Never Maximilian.” I correct him wondering if I appear rude._

 

_“Oh, of course, Rachel told me you were gonna say that.” He says fidgeting seeming oddly content about something._

_Rachel? What did she have to do with Jefferson, except she’s one of his students. I don’t understand what’s he talking about. What I can know I haven’t even said to her that I prefer Max over Maximilian, I didn’t need to. The first time we meet she had called me by Max. Thinking about Rachel somehow made me warm inside out. Just when a image of her comes to mind I see her. Cold start spreading over me, arching itself in my heart. I-it can’t be her, right? Mr Jefferson is gone and has been replaced by a camera on it’s tripod, focused on the  unconscious girl on the floor. This ain’t reality, I tell myself over and over again. Not any of this makes any sense. It all just feels like a really crappy film. Short insight with nothing that ties them together. The thing that scares me and makes me doubt myself is just the presence. It feels real, and I think I even can feel some kind of deep rooted dark ideas in the whole atmosphere. I hear a sharp sound and a scream. Something flashes past my eyes and for a moment all I see is millions of white dots dancing around on the night sky._

 

Realizing I had fallen asleep I calm down a bit, still not completely sure if I just had been dream. It was feeling so real. I slowly stretch my limbs causing me to fall down from the small pedestal I apparently had been falling asleep on. My body collides with the rooftop making a dull noise. A head peeks around a wall. It’s Rachel, she lets out a laugh. Good job Max, now you’ve disgraced yourself. Real nice, but wait… What if… _Woosh._ I find myself still laying on the ground but now Rachel isn’t here, yet. When I raises me up on my elbow I feel that there's definitely a bruise there. Oww! As I stand up and the sound of steps can be heard. Okay Max, don’t screw this up. When the door opens I, as the stupidest stupidhead approach. The door hits me in the face. I take several steps back and quickly places a hand at my right eye. Wowser, that really hurt. Without even thinking I rewind. _Woosh._ C’mon now, third time lucky right. Maybe if I just pretend to sleep I can make it out of here without any harm. I make my way back to my former “bed”. I inspect it and then chose to plant fake sleeping me against the wall instead, looks cooler. At the precise moment I’ve placed myself in a trustworthy sleep position the door opens. Now I just have wait. Her steps sounds odd, disjointed. She still hasn't noticed me. I feel a strong wind burt past me followed my a silent scream. Just when my eyes opens I spot her body fall over the edge. _No._ No, fucking, way. _Woosh._ Feeling exhausted I realize with fear I can’t rewind any further. She’s stumbling around at the edge. Playing between life and death. Now acting just by true insanity I hurry over to her. Before she loses balance I manage to get my arm around her waist and rapidly pull her away from the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that in the next chapter we'll be able to spend some quality time with Rachel and Max, without any drama.


	4. Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late on the Blackwell's rooftops. Max just realized his time-powers aren't unlimited. But somehow he save Rachel, just being him and acting by heart. Will it be enough?

**Rachel’s POV, Blackwell Academy, Roof**

 

Out of nowhere something pulls me back onto the roof. Preventing me to fall. I sigh in relief and turn around to face my saviour. It's Max. Still with his arm around my waist he just stands there protecting me from the dangerous edge with his body. This is such a beautiful moment, it's now that I realise what Jefferson was talking about. Of capturing a moment for a brief second in a photograph. Completely trapped in wild thought I feel how Max retreat his arm. Leaving a feeling of loss in me.

 

“Thanks, I guess. If you weren't there… I-I don’t know what would happen else. I didn't even see you.” I lie, definitely knowing exactly _what_ would have happened. If he hadn't swooped in at the precise time, I wouldn't be standing here. He saved my life. A feeling of wanting to give something back hits when I realize the fact, I would be dead if he wasn't here. _Dead,_ like adios, never ever see you again dead. I walk over and sit down on a small pedestal. It doesn't take long until he joins me. Our shoulders touch. Hating the feeling of awkwardness lingering on the surface I just spit out a random question.

 

“When's your birthday, Max?”

 

“September 21th, turning 16. It might look dorky but I'm a proud Virgo.” He says, blushing for admitting his interest in astrology.

 

“Well I'm a Leo, meow. Newly turned 16, the 22th of july to be exact.” I say making his brow furrow.

 

“22th of july… Doesn't that make you a cancer? Or at least a cancer-leo?”

Wow, he really knows his stuff. When I had told Chloe she hadn't even blinked.

Not that I was lying, I saw myself as a full-blood leo. Something I later found out was pretty accurate when my parents told me I was an “early born”. But then I question myself, can I trust them? Since dad appeared to have lied to me my whole life. Just thinking about it makes me rageous.

 

“Well, technically I'm a cancer-leo but I'm an “early born”. So I see myself most as a leo.”

 

“Okay, I see. You fit quite well as a Leo.” he says with a smirk.

 

“Yeah? How so?” I ask playfully, making he smile nervously.

 

“Hmm… first off, you seem very outgoing…” He says, struggling to find the right words to say.

 

“Second, I personally think you have a great charisma.” He continues, eager to look wherever but me. It doesn't take long until he meets my eyes. Blushing and probably interrupting his thoughts, he turn away. It gets colder for every minute and the heat from his body is so tempting. What If… no, you’d just scare him away.

 

**Max’s POV**

 

Moon and night sky reflects through her hazel eyes. I get lost in her eyes for just the tiniest of moments. Somehow she manages to catch me. I feel my cheeks redden as I quickly turn away.

 

I feel a slight nodge in the side and notice her leaning against me. Wowser. Even though I can hear her calm heart rhythm, my breathing stumbles. Taking short, fast inhales air out of a sudden. She doesn't seem to be bothered at least. An almost chilly wind brushes past us. But the heat from Rachel's body warms me. I feel her shivering and without thinking, I gently wrap my arm around her. She looks up and smile at me.

 

“If you could do anything without getting caught, do you still think you'd still be faithful to the law?” Her voice seems more serious now than before, she sound like a philosopher.

 

The dilemma she’s describing is oddly alike my reality, kinda funny actually. Even Though I try real hard to presume it within, I let out a quiet chuckle. Which I immediately regret.

 

“What is it that’s so funny to you Max?” Rachel says, cutting through the air like a sharp knife.

 

I swallow as I think of something to say, anything. Just to make it up to her. Umm… Shit I’m taking too long, fuck.

 

“If you’re not gonna come up with an answer I think I might as well leave, since you clearly have something funnier in mind.” She says harsh making an attempt on rising.

 

No no no, please don’t leave. Okay Max, I’ll give you one more chance to not fuck up, one and only one. _Woosh_.

 

“If you could do anything without getting caught, do you still think you'd still be faithful to the law?”

 

Okay Caulfield, think! What _would_ I do?

 

“If I’m being honest, and I really feel like I can with you. No, not that I… uhh, nevermind. I think I’d follow the law and order, at first. Just because they doesn't stand a chance. They’ll never find out it was me. I think that, at the very first, I’d kinda feel sorry for them when other might just go wild and thrash the world. Knowing that they are completely powerless in the situation. The authority not having any power, seems a little off from my point of view. But as time goes on, I think it’ll just get mixed up and eventually it’d turn into a inessential blurr.” Surprised by how easy it is to tell her my inner thoughts, I stop.

 

The words just comes flowing out of my mouth, no colander that regulates anything. It feels so natural.

 

“I hear you, but what about the “other” that you mentioned.” She says, sounding substantially interested.

 

“Well, most people I believe, would like to think of themselves as saints, they would _never_ even dream about becoming the bad guy… But I think their perspective are most likely to change, over time. Since they’d have all the time in the world, I think their last conclusion would be something like: “Why not? I’ll never get busted, if the world doesn't see, why should I be bothered and constrained?” I say, that also just flowing like water from an open tap.

 

“Interesting theory, the one thing I don’t understand is the time-thing. When you said “Since they have all the time in the world”, it almost seems like they’d be some kind of supernaturals. I must admit, the thought really would be intriguing.” She says dreamy.

 

Putting an end to the question we just sit there, existing. I hear distant voices and laughs, that vortex thing’s probably over now. Already? And I thought party’s were meant to be _all night long_. It’s not even that late yet. Speaking of time, what’s it anyways? I pull back my arm and get my phone up, 1.26 am.

 

“You in a hurry or something, what’s the matter?” Rachel says nodding at the phone in my hand.

 

“Uhh, no… I, just… didn't think it was this late.” I explain.

 

“Time flies so fast when you’re having fun, I guess.” She quotes.

 

“Sure thing, time flies so fast when you’re a dork and forgets to get your dorm key.” I say, playing mad.

 

“Woah, that sucks. You could stay at mine, just over the night-” She begins.

 

“No, no. That’s not needed. You should not be affected by my mistake and have to sacrifice yourself. I’ll be sleeping in my car tonight” I cut off.

 

“Don’t be silly. Do you really want to sleep in that cramped car of yours? It’s gonna be cold, I promise you.” She question challenging.

 

She does have a point, but still. I’m not gonna let her make sacrifices just because of me, it’s just one night. Nothing much can happen, right? I’ll just get the keys tomorrow, yeah that’s the plan.

 

“It’s really nice of you, but I think I still have to decline the offer, thanks anyway.” I politely tell her as I turn to leave.

 

“Max, uh, if it doesn't bother you. Could you, follow me to my dorm?” She asks soft gripping by my wrist.

 

“Why?” I say, sounding irritated even though I ain't.

 

“I’m afraid of the dark?” She answers, seeming more like a question to herself than an actual statement.

 

I’m about to dispute her but then, why? It’s not that I won’t get enough sleep, now that I could rewind so I get at least the 9 hours recommended. If that's what she want, so be. I use my free hand to release her grip of my wrist. Her fingers unintentionally loosens its grip. She looks up at me, I nod causing her to smile. When she does, all I can think of is how beautiful her smile really is. The way she does makes me question if there’s something more behind it. I mean, does she invite everyone to stay the night? Being touchy and shit maybe just is the way she communicates. We walk over to the door leading down to the shed.

 

“Ladies first.” I joke as I hold the door open.

 

\---

 

I enter the hall and a wall of perfume hits me. Rachel however seems oblivious to the whole perfume store that’s the girl dormitory. I make an effort to walk the corridor but she stops me, with a hand in my chest. She takes my hand and leads me to a door I missed, directly to the left. A sign that says 224 is nailed to the old wooden door. Right next to it there's a small whiteboard.

 

_[ “Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none” - William Shakespeare ]_

 

Of course Rachel has a quote on her board, not only does it sound good. I think it in some way represents her. Am I stupid for thinking that? Just when I expect a key to be revealed she opens the door, it’s unlocked. Well inside a faint jasmine scent is lingering in the air. The room is small but has just enough space to fit a workbench, two chairs and one quite big bed, big for being in a one person dorm. We could with ease fit in without any problems. Stop Max, why are you even thinking this? You were just supposed to walk her here. This is not a sleepover. Some sushed part of my brain can’t help but considering to accept her offer. With several discussions with my split minds I’ve moved to a conclusion. One night can’t hurt. But I have to know for sure that she isn’t bothered with my presens. Let’s see how everything plays out, no time cheating tonight I promise myself. She sits down on her bed and pats beside her to tell me to follow her example. I do as I’m told and walk over to her.

 

“Soo, do you wanna play a game, now that you’re here?”  She asks, tilting her head sideways.

 

“Umm, sure. How about two truths and a lie?“ I suggest.

 

“Funny you’d pick that, me and Chloe played that too.” She says, smiling as she remembers.

 

“Let’s make it more exciting shall we? If you win, feel free to sleep wherever you want. But if I win, I’ll get to chose, deal?” She says, reaching out with her right hand.

 

“Deal” I say, taking her hand in mine.

 

**Rachel’s POV**

 

“I begin, if it doesn't bother you. Okey, I’ve played the marimba since 1st grade, but quit last year because I found out it gave me bad posture and could ruin my dream, to become a model.”

 

“The first time I  spoke to Chloe was on a illegal concert at an old mill. Firewalk was playing and of course she was there. I had hit the dance floor and then I heard a squeak when a hidden entrance was opened, someone had been a two time badass. Entering a illegal concert through the backdoor. That someone was of course, Chloe Price. Later on we began talking about life, we realized that we had the same picture of the world.”

 

“That giant forest fire last year, that almost burned down the whole city, I started it.”  

 

A small, almost invisible wrinkle forms in his forehead as he thinks. I catch him glancing over me for signs. Keep looking boy, I ain’t giving any hints. He changes his tactics, scanning over my messy room for clues. The bed under us cracks when I lay down, stretching my arms and legs.

 

“Hmm, the first one… could be lie. I mean, not that I don’t think you’re into music or anything. It just feels like you’re way more into theater and acting for spending so much time of your life playing an instrument. But then on the other hand, you seem very ambitious so I’m gonna say true on that one, just in case.”

 

“About the second statement you’re making, I’m gonna say lie. Not because I don’t believe you. It seems very accurate that both you and Chloe could have met each other that night. But for have known Chloe all my childhood and being familiar with all her mysterious riddles, I know to see the whole as it. Not only parts. You said it was the first time you spoke to her, right? But I’m pretty sure she still attended blackwell at that time. Now that this school is the only in our small town, I know it’s almost impossible not to have talked or at least met most of the people in the same age as you. Lie.”

 

“Now about your third thing, a forest fire. Because of the rules I’ve got to pick true on this even though I don’t think you’d do something that could have serious consequences. Or maybe I could transfer. Yes, I’ll do that. Chloe meeting, true and forest fire, lie.” He clears out, more to himself than me I think.

 

“Well, the lie was the instrument one. I’ve never played marimba, just heard about its existence not long ago. You were right at first, I’d rather spend my time on acting than playing an instrument. That night, at the mill really was the first time I spoke to her. In school she seemed so distant. We didn't have class together and when there was any events she used to ditch. About this forest fire… well I got mad and, burned some stuff. I didn't expect the whole thing to go woosh or anything. It just happened. ”

 

“Guess it got pretty lit then...” He laughs.

 

“Yeah you bet-” I say, feeling relieved his reaction not being negative. “-Are you a retired comedian or something.” I mock as I throw myself over him.

 

We play wrestle for a while until he has my wrists pinned to the bed frame, I admit myself defeated. Funny how natural it feels being with him when I have only known him for not even a day. It almost feels like I’ve known him before, in another timeline. Wow, clique much, maybe. He let go of my hands and lay down in exhaustion beside me. Breathing heavy I feel my body shut off. Relixing how late it really is I gladly accept the sleepines arrive. Max yawns and leans on his elbow. His eyes seems out of focus, spacing out.

 

“What are you thinking about?” I whisper.

 

“Life.” He answers mysterious.

 

“Umm, the game, shall we continue. Then maybe we’ll get some sleep before morning.” I remind him.

 

“Actually umm… if it’s fine with you I think I’ll just stay here. I mean, it’s cold as you said and  my car sure is small. I’m not like Chloe I promise, spinning around like a windmill in her sleep.” He asure me.

 

That was, unexpected. I guess that’s okay with me, since I  suggested it. If I’m being totally honest it’ll be a new fun experience, from sleeping all alone. Feeling delightful I pick up some leftover clothes on the floor, uncovering my phone. Apparently I dropped it during our wrestling match, I smile as I think of it. Oh shit another text from Chloe, speak of the devil.

 

**_From: Chloe_ **

_[hey, lioncrab, meet at the junkyard tomorrow? I’ve got a great announcement to make.]_

 

**_From: Rachel_ **

_[Hah, you seem strangely happy, Joyce finally kicked out step-ladder?]_

 

**_From: Chloe_ **

_[Nah, you wish… actually he’s not that big of a douche. tell anyone and I’m so gonna kill you. and no, you’ll see.]_

 

**_From: Rachel_ **

_[sure Chlo, I’ll be there.]_

  


I put away my phone on the desk and walk back to Max. He sits with crossed legs and stares out the open window. Stars reflects in his eyes and reveals small streaks of white. As I continue to gather clear the floor from clothes a noise catches my attention. It comes from outside, rocks are thrown at my window. _The fuck?_ I walk over and look out. A group of guys have gathered around a small campfire, they are all drunk. One of them notices me and lets out a long, high pitched whistle as he puts up a drunk smile. It’s dark outside the only light source being the fire and the one from my room. Some of the other guys begin to quietly mime. Even though then don’t say it out loud it's not hard to get their point and what kind of respond they’re looking for. The window got some marks from some of the stones but other than that, it’s not much. I reach for the handle, before I close It I stick out my right hand and nonchalant give them the middle finger. I close the blinds and sits down on a chair.

 

“You skate?” Max says, I turn to face him but he’s not there.

 

I turn in the direction of his voice and find him standing in the opposite side the room, viewing my old skateboard tilted against the wall. I remember one time Trevor tried to imitate the “plasma spin” from a video. Damn, I don’t think he’ll ever try that one again, ever. The best thing about it was when Chloe tried, and succeeded. God, his face, I wish I’d taken a photo. I bet Max would have, if he were there. Just the thought of Max, on a skateboard makes me smile. Present Max look at me, questioning.

 

“Yeah, it’s kinda exciting to feel the adrenaline flow through your body when you try out a particularly hard flip. Plus, it looks hella cool in photos. Consider it a win win. You should totally come skate with us someday.” I tell him and wink.

 

“Maybe-” he yawns “-tomorrow…But now I really need to get some sleep.” He sitting down at the edge of the bed.

 

\---

 

We just lay there in quiet. He’s fallen asleep, I can tell by his calm deep breaths. Slowly, his chest rise and fall. As he said earlier, he’s completely still, nor does he snore, thank god for that. He positioned himself as far from he as possible thu to space. Is he uncomfortable having me so close to him? Just when I’m about to turn around he suddenly shifts. His face expression changes from calm to, pained. He turns and clench his fist hard, causing his knuckles to whiten. I don’t know why but I slowly reach for his hand. Not even touching yet I feel the heat. His skin is literally boiling hot. I take his hand in mine and gives it a gentle squeeze. His grip loosens immediately as he mumbles something inaudible. I don’t let go, afraid it’ll trigger something. We lay there, 5 minutes, 10? When the world around me begins to swift between focus the corners of my sight fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write due to lack of ideas lol. Well here you have it, hope you'll enjoy it at least.  
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my very first Fanfiction, ever. English isn't my main language so I'd appreciate some feedback on that. I hope you liked it.
> 
> For now, so long! :D


End file.
